


BuckyLovesSteve

by relenafanel



Series: THE Steve Rogers PROBLEM [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Actor Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Fanboy Bucky Barnes, Fandom, M/M, Reading Aloud, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve, Eastern Standard Time, the Captain Stark fans who are subscribed to inforawildridey’s AO3 account receive an email detailing a new fic for the first time in six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BuckyLovesSteve

New Year's Eve, Eastern Standard Time, the Captain Stark fans who are subscribed to i _nforawildridey_ ’s AO3 account receive an email detailing a new fic for the first time in six months.  The ones who ignore it spend the rest of their lives regretting a decision that means hours pass before they discovered something that will change everything: for fandom, it's a game changer.

 

It’s a video post. In it, Steve Rogers is looking straight at the camera with a slight smile on his lips, looking pleased with himself.  He opens his mouth to speak, licks his lips, and begins to read.  The viewers who curiously clicked for Bucky’s update sit up straight and lean forward in shock, most of them recognising the starting sentence to one of _inforawildridey_ ’s shorter Explicit fics.

 

It seems like an impossibility, but Steve Rogers speaks clearly as he narrates the story with ease, not faltering over the dirty words most people couldn't even picture him saying.  Part way through, there’s a flush to Steve’s cheeks and he hasn’t reached the porn yet.  No one can look away from the way he’s sprawled in his chair, legs spread and his hands gently resting on his stomach.   There’s a knowing look on his face, mouth tilted up in amusement as he looks at the camera, almost coy. His voice is caressing the words, recreating the sexually charged banter the two characters use as foreplay.

 

_ Captain America hadn’t expected Howard to give him what he needed, assuming that he’d get squeamish at the idea of using the Captain’s battered body for pleasure.  _

 

“Steve?” he’s interrupted by a new voice, and Steve turns his head and smiles, holding out his hand to someone off screen.  

 

“There you are,” Steve answers, genuinely happy.

 

“What are you doing?” the voice is closer now, curious.  There's a shadow in the frame as someone walks in front of the light and it falls over Steve's torso.

 

“A little light reading,” Steve answers, mouth twisting into an indecent smirk.  “Come say hello to your fans, Gorgeous.”

 

“My fans, plural? Your dick and...?” the second person asks, and a leggy brunet comes into the frame, thighs encased in tight black denim that curves over an ass that is center-shot for two very glorious seconds before he settles onto Steve’s lap.  His hair is gathered away from his face in a tight ponytail at the back of his head, and there’s something about the way that Steve is looking at him that makes the fact that he  _ is _ gorgeous undeniable to most of the people watching the video.  There's no mistaking who he is, but in the context of the two of them interacting, there's so much chemistry that it's impossible not to be charmed by Bucky Barnes.

 

"And them," Steve gestures.

 

Bucky looks at the camera once he’s sitting and starts to laugh.  “No!” he says.  “I thought you were joking,” Bucky says to Steve, and then turns to stare directly into the camera.  “So which one is he reading you, huh?  I’m sorry I interrupted.  It’s hot, isn’t it?  How into it he gets.”  Bucky says the last bit in a knowing voice, but what exactly it is that he knows is something that the viewers can only guess at, because he doesn’t elaborate.

 

To the viewers it appears as though he grinds his hips backwards, but it’s difficult to tell for sure in the poor lighting and with a webcam set-up.  The speculation comes entirely from the way Steve opens his mouth, eyelashes fluttering with pleasure, and grasps at Bucky’s hips.  It's also easy to guess that Bucky did something not-safe-for-work when his face takes on a smug, heated expression as he tilts his face back towards his boyfriend.  When he leans  forward to kiss Steve, it's with something that seems more sweet and soft, fond rather than hot.  It lingers though, in the touch of his fingers against Steve’s chest and the way Steve continues to tilt into it until he’s entirely in Bucky’s space.  Most of the intent is spoken through prolonged eye contact.

 

“That’s enough for today,” Steve says, voice slightly strained as he reaches to turn the camera off.

 

“We’ll just edit it later,” Bucky answers in a seductive tone just as the video cuts out, obviously the work of the rest of the footage being cropped after the fact.  The last line is just enough of a tease that it's very clear it was on purpose, and it's impossible not to wonder what happens next.  Steve Rogers reading fanfiction out loud is enough to blow minds, but the idea that he regularly does this for his boyfriend is astronomically hot.

 

Collectively, hearts beating quickly and unsure what just happened, the line between real people and fandom blurs for a lot of people who don’t consider themselves into RPF, or even fans of Bucky Barnes.

 

Luckily, there’s at least one active author in the Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes ship: _BuckyLovesSteve_.


End file.
